The Boy Who Was Misunderstood
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: Draco saw from behind the sofa Harry Potter holding a knife....Fluffy, slash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter!

Thank you, Cherry-Starburst, for editing this. :)

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed inwardly to himself as his eyes adverted across the Great Hall and to a certain brunette, whose name just happened to be Harry Potter. His heart fluttered and his stomach started to whirl round and round. He felt sick.

Love sick.

That's right. Even though he knew just how wrong it was, he was in fact, madly in love with the Golden Boy of the Wizardry world. It was very wrong. Draco's stomach squeezed even more. To be in love with the one person that hate you was...was...

Merlin, he was getting sick again.

Potter turned his beautiful head around, but not enough to see Draco.

_Notice me! Damn it!_ Draco cursed inside his own mind.

It was not only wrong, it was completely unfair. Not only was Potter being a stupid, inattentive, and emotional-depressed git this year, he was doing it to _Draco._ Who, being his rival, should have his attention more than anyone else now that Voldemort had died!

But no!

_Stupid Potter won't even fight back!_ That was when everything started to go wrong.

As Potter paid less attention, Draco began to pay_ more_. The problem was, he paid it to the wrong things in (as before mentioned) a very wrong way.

For example, Potter had the most amazing green eyes. Potter had extremely long and curly eyelashes. Potter also had a lean, toned body, tanned from his days playing Quidditch. Furthermore, Draco noticed a rather adorable little mole on the back of Harry's neck... Draco snapped himself out of gazing at said mole.

Besides from all those _breath-taking_ physical qualities, there was always the... something about the Potter that he saw. Call it a holy aura, if you must.

Now that he thought about it (after slapping himself on the head once more), Har- Potter hadn't really changed that much. He'd just become a little more depressed and quiet.

_And a GIT!! _Draco shouted inside his mind as he watched Potter's head turned away. _If I could only tell you how I much love you!! Which I __can't__ because, not only will you not let me, you'd murder me!!_

Draco tore his eyes away from Potter and huffed grumpily, crossing his arms. _Stupid Potter._

* * *

There he was, pacing around the desolate, dark corridors, trying to capture unsuspecting students wandering around the halls after curfew.

It was really a pain in the neck to be Head Boy. He thought that he'd lost that privilege, after his father had been sentenced to Azkaban. But, for some reason, he still got the Head Boy notice letter during the summer.

A brown mouse crawled past his feet, causing Draco to wince in disgust. Fuck the disgusting poor excuse for a Dark Lord. Seriously, had anyone ever told that creep during his so-called life time that if he plans to rule the world, the first thing he should do is take a damn bath so at least where ever he goes, mice and bugs won't follow. Voldemort in a bath with rose petals.

Now that would be quite a disturbing image.

Draco scowled as the mouse disappeared into a hole in the wall and continued on his way. He walked pass the Room of Hidden Things (Or as it was known to most people, The Room of Requirement) and stopped after three steps.

It had been so long since he'd been in there. Draco looked at the hidden door that blended in with the wall. It _was_ his night patrolling, but it really wouldn't hurt right? After all, he deserved a comfortable bed and some refreshments- something that the room could surely provide for him if he concentrated hard enough.

_Why not?_ he questioned his doubts. _After all, there's nobody out in the hall. I've been out here for __two__ hours._

Draco walked back and forth past it three times, thinking about the comfortable bed and the refreshments he wanted. The door appeared. _Now let's go in._

Draco slowly pushed the door open, afraid that any loud sound might call Filth and/or Ms. Norris' attention. The caretaker wouldn't even spare an ounce of sympathy for Head Boys.

He opened the door just wide enough so he could get in and closed it as slowly and quietly as he could.

He turned around, body crying out with glee for the luxury that should await him in the room.

But hold on!

Who was that?!

Draco heard the sound of a knife filing against a steel sharpening rod. He quickly hid behind a sofa.

A Death Eater still in hiding? No, it couldn't be! All the Death Eaters had been captured. The Aurors used the newly made Mark Detecting charms all over Britain and they captured everyone with a Dark Mark.

Unless they couldn't detect the Room of Hidden Things. Now that would be trouble- a Death Eater in Hogwarts!

Draco lifted his head from the sofa to sneak a peek at the "Death Eater."

He saw someone with messy black hair, narrowed, concentrating green eyes framed by glasses, and Hogwarts robe with the Gryffindor crest sewn on it.

_It's not a Death Eater, _Draco thought with relief. _It's just Potter! What's he doing here with a knife? He's not planning to kill anyone is he?!_

Draco watched, mesmerized by the way that Potter held the knife at a certain angle as he pressed it against the rod, moving the blade back and forth. He then held it up high into the air.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as Potter slowly turned the knife around to examine it. The brunette's face fell as he brought the knife back down and onto the rod again, moving it back and forth once more.

_He- he's not planning to kill __himself,__ is he?! _Draco gaped, shock and horror colliding within him. He knew that Harry's life had gone downhill with all those dear people that he treasured so much dead, but he never thought that it might be _this _bad.

_Oh, Harry STOP!_ Draco cried inwardly as he gripped the sofa hard enough to make a dent. _You're too beautiful to die!!_

Harry brought up the knife, examining it once again, and smiled a sad little smile of contentment.

Draco inwardly screamed, wanting to jump up right then and snatch the knife away from that stupid, stupid git. _There are other ways Harry. Don't be so stupid!_

Harry gently put his thumb at the sharp side of the blade.

_He's testing it! _Draco nearly gasped. _Save him idiot!_ he commanded himself. _Save him if you love him!_

Harry took the knife away from his thumb.

_He's going to cut himself. Move! MOVE!_

Draco jumped dramatically from his hiding place and knocked into the Boy-Who-Lived, sending the knife in the brunette's hand flying across the room.

"Malfoy. What the fuck!" Potter- Harry scowled at the sudden presence of his blond rival.

Draco only watched him and sighed with relief before he burst into tears. "You- you IDIOT!!" he wailed. "How could you?! Don't you know it's dangerous?! Don't you know that there are people out there who still care about you?!"

Harry blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Like _me,_ for instance!" the blond snapped as tears streamed down his pale cheeks. "I care!"

"Malfoy, you're crying," Harry said, dumbfounded.

"I know! I'm only crying because I CARE!" Draco shouted, this time not so inwardly. "I love you!"

"Wha- mmpphh!"

Harry Potter's eyes went wide as saucer plates as Draco Malfoy- who was _supposed_ to hate him- grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a hot, wet, tongue-clashing kiss.

After two minutes and twenty-seven seconds of no response from the shocked brunette, Draco pulled away to stare at Harry straight in the eyes.

"Now do you get it, you bloody sexy git?" Draco scowled.

No response from Harry.

"Harry, I love you," Draco said quietly.

Still no response.

"I really do. I don't know when I started loving you, but believe me, I swear to the Goddess of Love that I love you with all my heart, even though you might think it's corny," Draco admitted. "I'll be your world and I'll give you everything and anything you need. Really."

He looked at Harry hopefully. The brunette still didn't respond.

"Don't die..." Draco said as he sniffed his nose and wiped away falling tears. "If you die, then I'll have no reason to live..."

Harry Potter shook his head and blinked, still amazed, but recovering.

"What are you babbling on about Malfoy?"

"I love you!" Draco shouted. "I've said it three- no, four times!!"

Harry looked as if he was about to faint, but he quickly calmed himself. "Ummm... I love you too?" the boy-wonder replied intelligently.

Draco however, did not detect the cluelessness in Harry's confession and squealed with delight. "Really!? You mean it Harry?"

"Why not?" the brunette asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then does that mean you'll not commit suicide because I've casted a ray of light in your dark, dark life?! Does that mean you'll continue to live?" Draco questioned hurriedly. His eyes, which only a moment ago were filled with tears, now twinkled with hope and joy. His face shone with radiance.

"...No. I'm not going to kill myself," Harry said slowly. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Bu- but you had that knife _in your hand_!" Draco pointed out. "You were about to cut yourself!"

"I was not," Harry defended.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" the blond asked.

"My midnight snack," Harry said, pointing at a basket of food and a suspicious-looking red fruit that rested beside the basket. "I was trying to peel an apple but the knife was too dull."

There was a male-pregnant silence.

"Oh."

* * *

See that adorable "Review" button down there? Press it and win a muffin.


End file.
